My Watery Smile
by Kai Panda-kun
Summary: Well this life is off to a thrilling start isn't it? Getting fire thrown in my face and then being abandoned at a circus, I wonder what tragedys could happen next. Oh well it's better than my previous life as a slug which lasted about a week. You win some you loose some I suppose. OMC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Rights go to Nickelodeon. I only own my OC Ikki**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Gray.

It's such a sad color.

Yet it's everywhere we look,

In the sulfur filled sky,

In the murky polluted water,

In the skin of the earth,

And In the ashes of previously burning fire,

Now I know why it was such a sad color,

because it was the last color I saw before the end of this life,

and the the first color I saw in my new life...

A new me,

A fresh start,

An old war.

It's ironic isn't?

Separated by Water and Earth yet the fire still burns within us both,

My dear brother, what happened?

* * *

 **Yo It be real short but I don't want this to focus on like the past ya know? but what can ya do?**

 **Kinda looks like a poem tho...**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Rights go to Nickelodeon. I only own my OC Ikki

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

My first year of live was extremely boring so I'll spare you those grueling details of having breasts shoved in my face, although there's probably some perverts out there who want that, but seriously it was terrible and even thought I had a load of memory's from my previous lives shoved in my child sized head it didn't help that I didn't understand anything that people were screaming down my ears and this annoyance this must have shown on my face if the annoying cooing was any indicator.

You see I've been reborn more times than you've been to the bathroom;well not that many times but at least a few hundred of times, so when I was finally born as a human again, even if it was kinda fun to kill people as a disease, I was expecting _a known_ language and not one that I've not even encountered before. I mean I've spent so many years being a god damn slug and I all want is to have a normal human upbringing, Is that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, so I'm stuck with knowledge of 7 different language and not the one I actually need; so it's needless to say that I'm not a happy panda at the moment.

Anyway! When I was not wallowing in self-pity I noticed I had two siblings, a older brother and a older sister; with this revelation I took it upon myself to see if I still had my female anatomy.

I did not have any lady plumbing,

I did not have any milk jugs,

All I had was a fleshy noodle that shoots pee out like a fire hose, can you imagine my face of pure happiness when I found that out? Good, because neither can I. Well you win some, you lose some. So when I was over this shock I started to act like a real baby, you know with all the wriggling and such. I took it upon myself to become the best baby for my mother and father and when I had my first actual look at my mother I was astonished at how beautiful she was, with her chocolate like flowing hair, eagle like amber eyes practically oozing warmth and her fair, silky skin; in my eyes she was more beautiful than Aphrodite.

My brother seemed to inherit my mothers eyes while my sister had my fathers cold and calculating eyes. My siblings seemed to have the same ethereal beauty as my mother but there was something missing and I can't help but think of a kind and happy father.

Well my father seemed to be the complete opposite of my expectation because he seems to despise me for some unknown reason, always glaring at me with those psychotic, cold eyes and whenever I looked at him I saw a oppressor, a power hungry lunatic and most important to me, a terrible father.

And imagine my surprise when I got a big ol' fire fist in my face and I get knocked unconscious by father dearest, whisked away to someplace else with only Zuko acknowledging my disappearance, but seemed to forgot that he ever had a little brother with unique purple eyes named Ikki.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Rights go to Nickelodeon. I only own my OC Ikki and Others**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When I awoke I saw my beautiful mother clutching me like I was a life line, her normally warm eyes now dark and misty, tears glistening, threatening to jump off her eyelashes. Rain pours down from the sky as if the heavens are crying. A muffled sob wakes me from my drowsiness and I try to grab at my mother with my small, chubby hands, offering whatever comfort I can She slows to a stop next to a colourful circus like tent and diverts her emotion filled eyes down on my small figure.

"I'm so sorry Ikki"she whispered brokenly. The foreign name makes my eyes widen slightly when I finally learn my own name.

"I-I have no choice... Please forgive me...please"she pleads as crystal like tears mix in with the rain and her sobs begin to become heavier, I try to offer comfort as I gurgle out a barely distinguishable mother but this only seems to make her cry more and collapse to her knees. I whimper pathetically as her despair chokes me like water.

"Don't-Never! N-Never forget t-that i-i-i love you ok? N-No matter what I look like..."she whimpers as she slowly and shakily enters the dark tent and gently rocks me to sleep before depositing me on a cushion.

The last sound I heard before sleep was the broken whimper of 'my radiant little star' and felt a gentle kiss caress my forehead

* * *

So I was pretty angry at being abandoned at a circus, even if she sounded heartbroken I'm pretty sure she could've left me with a normal family instead of some weird circus attractions. Well at least I'm not alone because I apparently have a caretaker, whose name was Ling, and she pretty weird; she had this weird faraway look in her eyes so that when she turns her eyes towards you, she seems to evaluate your very soul. Well my soul is thousands of years old so I wonder what her reaction would be. Other than her eyes she's pretty normal looking, with her common, coal hair and slightly tanned skin with a healthy glow. She also has common looking features that only seem to enhance her abnormal behaviour and overall charm.

So in the end I adapted to my new 'family' of performers and at young age started to perform in the exciting circus.

It wasn't that exciting to be honest but what can you do?

When I was 4 years old and could actually walk without wobbling and face planting, which Ling and the other performers found hilarious, Ling started to train me in acrobatics and dancing. It was amazing, the thrill of flying through the air at high speeds, the people on the ground barely visible and trying to grab onto the next swinging bar was an experience that I never wanted to give up or forget, but that didn't mean I never fell, oh no-no-no I fell...A lot, I actually lost count how many times I fell and needless to say it was a painful but fun learning experience and by the age of 6 I was seen as an expert of acrobatics and brought in so much income that my family could afford to send me to a fancy rich school; when I learnt his is was an outright brat because I wanted to stay with my Ling not some snooty rich brats.

I got sent there anyway.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or things but I written this late at night and stuff but hopefully I'll put out some more chapters soon and longer ones too now that I can actually start developing characters and such. _Question: Do you know where Ursa dropped Ikki off?_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC Ikki and others. Everything else belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Chapter 3**

My first day of school was a complete disaster, I had noble children looking down at me in disgust, like I was scum on the bottom of their over priced shoes, then I had nosey little brats ask me why I have such a 'exotic' look, which I refused to answer as that was a perfectly reasonable question and I'm not a reasonable person. Frankly, I would answer that my platinum blonde hair and freakish purple eyes are because I was spirit touched but I honestly didn't know if that was the actual reason myself, so I kept my speculations to my self to not cause a mass panic, as amusing as that would be.

So, I put up with the questions, the looks of disgust and the scorn from the students and the teachers as I really didn't have much to complain about, other than the blatant propaganda being shoved down our throats alongside the high expectations of attending a fancy school. Each day we get drowned in tales of the Dragon of the West and how he broke through the walls of the impenetrable city, or how Fire Lord Sozin hunted the dragons into extinction and you can't forget how the fire nation invades places to 'spread the greatness of our nation' and it's not because our great leader Fire Lord Ozai is a power-hungry fool. Along with all the drama and stress of school came with the emergence of my bending and, oh boy I almost had a heart attack when I accidently froze my bath while sitting in it; I was there for about 20 minutes before I worked out how to unfreeze myself, and once I was done panicking about I had the wrong type of bending I ran to straight to Ling to panic with her instead.

Once Ling spotted me running towards her and stumbling through the legs of the circus crew, her warm amber eyes widening, she immediately picked me up and took us inside our tent so we could be alone. She slowly sat down on the bright, gaudy bed with me in her lap, her gentle hands running through my short, still damp hair, trying to calm me down. Minutes ticked by with the noise of muffled laughs and footsteps from outside interrupting the silence and I finally stopped shaking, Lings hand seemingly soaking up all the fear and anxiety that I felt.

"Mama, Y-You'll love me no matter what, right?" I ask hesitantly, my voice tight with emotion.

"Of course!" she exclaimed softly, her eyes and lips portraying the love and adoration that was in her voice. "Never doubt that Ikki, you might not be of my blood but I love you like a son and nothing will ever change that, now tell me what's got you so shaken up" her amber eyes questioning me.

After a small strained silence, I answer, "I-I bended today" my voice laced with fear, excitement and scepticism.

My adoptive mother's eyes widen before giving me a comforting smile, her mouth shifts to talk but I interrupt with my own words "but I didn't bend fire! I bended w-water!" I exclaim, eyes wide with fear.

Ling, to my surprise, just hugs me tightly and looks into my tear-filled eyes with a knowing smile and replies that she'll just have to look out for some water bending scrolls. At that my emotions finally come rushing through and sob into Lings arms, while she offers more comfort until the darkness of sleep finally welcomes me.

After all the drama with my bending my whole world turned upside down and then it turned the right way up again because everything was the same, the same school and the same circus, the only difference is me playing around with my bending since I don't have a teacher or any references yet; So, I played with the water while in the bath, feeling the forces of the water and trying to make a water bubble or something but it seems my only skill, for now, is freezing the water. So, I took advantage of this and tried to make things out of ice, it took a while to figure out how to freeze certain parts of the water instead of just freezing the whole thing but I eventually got good enough that I could make simple shapes like cubes and spheres and then I started to make more complicated shapes like a flower and even a small ornament Turtle Duck, which I gave to Ling as a birthday present. Of course, during this time I achieved some control over the water, I mean I can't move huge amounts of water yet but I can create a water whip now so I'd say that with no formal training I'm doing pretty dang good.

It wasn't until my 8th birthday that I was given a _real_ waterbending scroll to work from; it only gives me the basics of how to control and manipulate water but it's a lot better than the flailing I've been doing.

One step closer to becoming a master bender!

 **This chapter is very poop m'sorry**

 **I'm** **very depressed and some might say that when ur this depressed you lose all motivation, well I think they're wrong because I had the motivation to not do anything today so HA. I think the only reason I finished this chapter is because It was 4am and I was trying to find the chapter that I had started writing before I did this chapter but alas it went missing and so after a WHOLE YEAR im back more depressed than ever.** **Also im just skipping through all the boreing child stuff ya know and im gunna start actually writing stuff when Ikki leaves to find a water bending masteror somthin**


End file.
